


喵～喵？喵——！

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 有耳朵有尾巴，個性貓化，聽說餵貓吃貓薄荷同等於餵他吃春藥的效果
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos, 三加兄弟設定, 犬加x燒加





	喵～喵？喵——！

燒加變成貓了。

尾椎部分長出一條黑色的貓尾巴，活脫脫像是二次元走出的貓耳娘打扮。但這些都不是讓犬加頭痛的原因，外表如何變化都好，真正讓他傷腦筋的是燒加的個性也隨著貓耳貓尾的存在跟著一起貓化。

「喵嗚~」  
「大哥乖，不可以打擾人做事喔。」

變成貓的燒加用臉頰蹭著人大腿，隨後仰起脖子任人搔癢下巴，喉嚨不斷滾出享受的呼嚕聲，看起來就像隻格外黏人的公關貓。先不用說加洛，坎羅、梅斯還有里歐都被他蹭過趴到腿上，而這點讓有著同張臉的雙胞胎犬加看得很不順眼。

不順眼的原因絕對不是這隻死貓跟其他人都好，就只無視自己一人！

變成貓的燒加嚴格來說跟平常沒什麼不一樣，雖然說個性貓化，但跟誰都可以嘻嘻哈哈玩鬧的基本性格卻沒有改變，包括對弟弟犬加的態度也是。

看到誰都湊上去討摸摸，看到加洛更是整個人都撲上去的大哥，在看到自己的雙胞胎弟弟卻是極度稀有的特殊待遇——冷漠的繞到旁邊，最近距離接觸也只是路過用身體摩擦他的腿，並用尾巴輕勾了下手，然後佔據他臥室的整張床盯著人看，一旦伸手靠近又會馬上跳開，始終與他保持一段距離。

並不是說犬加想燒加纏著他，但這種特殊待遇也太讓人覺得挫敗。

人在人的社會中有一套社交模式，但那跟動物沒有絲毫關係，動物化後誠實的自我本性就會脫離這層模式顯露出來，對他人的好惡都會除去所有禮節性的偽裝，殘酷的將一切全數表現在當事人面前。

這不得不讓犬加懷疑，這段禁忌的戀情中是不是只有自己在一頭熱？儘管他們早就已經無視所有倫理道德，早就走到該做的不該做的全做了的最後一步，但還是被這種不安感慢慢掐緊喉嚨，讓他難以呼吸。

雖然說戀愛本身有苦有樂，但怎麼感覺上他跟大哥在這檔事的比例分配是樂的都在他那，苦的都是自己？

貓化的燒加跟隻不受教的野貓一樣，瘋狂在他房間搗亂。文件被搞得四散是小事，在他使用電腦時擋住螢幕甚至還堵住散熱口讓司政官遠端作業完全弄不下去，而最過分的某次是在他回到房間，發現私人用的筆電上還倒扣兩片不知道哪來的披薩，還熱的，融化的切達起司混著辣醬滲入鍵盤縫隙跟整個筆電融為一體，讓犬加原本在古雷‧佛塞特完美教育下的司政官樣貌瞬時崩毀，開始在家中上演你追我跑的神祕遊戲。

犬加不得不懷疑燒加是不是在當年離家出走時就把隱匿技能點到最高點，當時讓他動用所有資源也追查不到下落，而貓化的他確實在家中，卻仍可以躲得看不到半點影子，然後隔天在他氣消後又若無其事窩到他床上。

當然，依舊是不給摸的狀態，偶爾好不容易碰到一下就馬上跳開，既非生氣也非恐懼，睜大的眼睛寫滿讀不懂的心思，僅是保持一段距離看著自己。

目前讓燒加復原的研究還沒有進展，就算當事人看起來很愜意，但犬加各方面來說都已經快受不了了。想揍大哥，也想摸大哥，更想把大哥按在床上幹一整晚，好發洩長時間都被無視忽略的不滿與相思之情！

「試試看貓薄荷跟木天蓼如何？」

對貓兒言，貓薄荷如大麻，會讓貓放鬆到意識恍惚，木天蓼如烈酒，能讓貓酩酊大醉。在優秀秘書碧兒茹的建議下，犬加仔細自算貓換成人所需分量後，當天晚上各帶了一罐回家，並把他混在燒加的食物裡。

然後他犬加完美獲得一隻神情恍惚尾巴不斷擺動，任由自己撫摸揉捏後頸跟耳朵，蹲在他腿間用臉頰蹭著自己大腿內側，時不時嗅著胯下氣味，並不時發出柔軟撒嬌音的燒加貓。

已經沒有餘裕去顧及自己這招是不是跟下藥一樣卑鄙，犬加雙手揉著燒加頭上毛茸茸的黑色貓耳，看著腿間那人輕微顫慄又將臉埋得更深，司政官一直以來努力壓下的慾望終於找到釋放的出口。

燒加跪趴在床上，屁股翹高，雙腿大大分開，配上將臉埋在他人雙腿間的陶醉模樣格外煽情。只要犬加想要，他就可以沿著後頸往下，順著脊椎摸到尾巴根部輕拍貓最為敏感的點，或是揉捏他翹高的臀瓣，將因為尾巴只能穿得比平時還低的褲子往下拉，讓整個下體全暴露出來。

都很美好，但燒加多日來難得主動靠近自己，犬加還是決定先享受一番。

「大哥這麼喜歡我這裡的味道，那乾脆直接舔如何？」

稍稍壓住燒加額頭，犬加單手解開褲子上的扣環，剛被磨蹭到半勃的肉刃就順勢彈跳出來，前端蹭過燒加臉頰。似乎是被更加濃烈的氣味吸引，燒加鼻子抽動，彷彿觀察般嗅著犬加的味道，鼻尖若有似無磨蹭肉柱。

吐息讓腿間有些搔癢，讓犬加不得不動用意志力壓抑想捏住自家大哥的下巴將自己塞入他口中抽送的慾望，他想好好看看貓化的燒加下一步會怎麼做。

結果比起他腿間那根逗貓棒，燒加反而先關注起上方有些凌亂的藍色陰毛，帶著迷醉的神情用臉頰蹭了蹭腿間，燒加伸出豔紅的舌頭開始一下一下將那叢毛髮舔整齊。

「咪～」  
「唔⋯⋯大哥你平常就連頭髮都不梳理，居然好意思先管別人的毛？」

貓理所當然聽不懂犬加帶刺的話語，只是專心在自己定下的工作上。

誰都不知道貓化的他舌頭也承襲貓的特性，但又跟身體半吊子的特徵一樣，舌上的倒勾也只長了一半，有些粗糙但不扎人，按在皮膚上帶來種奇異的酥麻感受。

舒服，但不夠，犬加呼吸變得更加沈重，性慾被挑起卻不搔癢處讓人更加煩躁。

腿間的頭顱完全沒察覺到眼前人的身上越發危險的氣息，依舊舔得十分陶醉，甚至在犬加搔癢那對耳朵時還瞇起眼露出恍惚的笑容，直到那叢跟兩人頭髮一樣的蒼藍變得服服貼貼為止，才露出成功達成某項偉業時會出現的滿足與驕傲。

不過這份滿足是建立在另一個人的不滿足之上，在燒加曲起手洗完臉，撐起身體似乎準備要離開找個舒適位置睡上一覺前，剛才放任他自由動作的犬加終於展開反擊。

拇指與食指從後頸開始往下慢慢游移，滑過後腰感受底下因敏感部被觸碰而緊繃又放鬆的肌肉，最後停留在與尾椎相連的尾巴根部位置。

「——！」

手掌輕拍上去，燒加身體頓時小幅度彈跳，那裡是貓最敏感的部位，但是否喜歡被觸碰那裡則是完全看貓。燒加全身緊繃，屁股依舊維持翹高的姿勢，尾巴大力擺動著，從喉嚨深處發出呼嚕的低鳴，又重新將臉埋回犬加腿間。

看起來像是在忍受或想避開刺激而扭動腰部，但燒加卻依舊沒有逃開，犬加勾起嘴角，默默想著原來他的大哥是喜歡把敏感點交給人撫摸的那派。

他終於覺得貓化的燒加也有可愛的一面。

上半身前傾的姿勢讓底下挺立的雄性象徵戳刺到燒加的嘴唇，這隻大貓似乎現在才發現那邊有個東西似的，嘴唇被戳刺幾下後，張開口含住肉柱前端。

「啊、大哥⋯⋯就是這樣，好舒服。」

前方被口腔包裹住，帶著些許肉刺的舌頭有意無意舔弄，犬加仰起脖子悶哼出聲，笑著撫摸耳朵根部，另一手用指尖輕搔尾巴連接處表示讚賞。燒加舒服到全身發顫，將臉頰貼上犬加手心磨蹭，完美遵守貓咪的禮節，以舔舐還以撫摸，繼續用口服侍眼前這名人類。

就算貓化的他沒有記憶，身體卻依舊記得，燒加原本僅是用舌尖像舔牛奶一樣舔弄，但在不知不覺間卻開始像之前做過的，張開嘴盡可能將整根都吞入口中，然後前後搖晃腦袋，讓自己的嘴成為另一種性器。

燒加的反應讓犬加感到驚訝，更多的是驚喜。那隻貓不會知道他現在的模樣有多煽惑人心，雙頰泛紅帶著情慾，泛著水霧的眼讓原本那潭碧綠更深遂了些，他將身體完全交給本能，趴伏在人腿間扭動腰肢，盡心盡力吞嚥對貓化的他而言陌生又熟悉的性器，那姿態儼然就是隻發情的母貓。

不管是人還是貓化，他的大哥都帶有種讓人想狠狠操到他雙腿合不攏，後穴精液滿到裝不下的特質在。

口中的肉刃已完全脹大勃起到幾乎要讓人含不住，燒加臉頰被塞滿到鼓出來，嚥不下的口水沿著嘴角滑落，被犬加溫柔抹去。儘管下巴酸澀不已，嘴巴鼻腔都充斥著犬加的氣味，燒加還是繼續用嘴套弄。

腦袋裡某個聲音告訴他，他該這麼做，他一直以來都是這麼做的，這行為能讓自己舒服，也會讓眼前這個喜歡且很重要，但自己卻又不知該用什麼態度面對才好的人感到快樂。

「哈啊……大哥，已經夠了。」

被濕潤炙熱的口腔包圍吸吮讓犬加已經瀕臨高潮，繼續下去可能真的要餵貓喝牛奶了，他用理性與罪惡感壓抑慾望，按住燒加額頭從嘴裡退出。

「嗚喵！」  
「啊！喂，等等、唔！」

原本是為燒加好才退出，沒想到燒加卻像隻被搶食的貓般發出聲不滿的嚶嚀，又再度撲往腿間又吸又舔，陶醉的將整根重新吞入口中，繼續刺激最敏感的前端。

面臨爆發前的犬加根本無法忍耐，還來不及重新退出，肉棒就快速抖動幾下，將精液全部射進燒加嘴裡。

「啊嗚⋯⋯嗚噁！」  
「就說不行了啊，真是⋯⋯我沒打算讓你吞下去的。」

雄性特有的氣味薰得燒加頭暈腦脹，但他不是立刻將東西吐出來，而是用著有些痛苦的神情拼命舔著嘴，想辦法將口中那黏稠液體嚥下。

同樣身為男性，犬加很清楚那東西有多難吃，燒加這麼拼命的模樣讓他覺得心頭有些溫暖，忍不住想給這隻貓額外的獎勵。

無論是狗或貓，在他做得好時不吝嗇給予讚美才是拉近距離的關鍵，犬加從口袋拿出一小包東西，撕開，將裡面四五顆圓形的東西倒在掌心，然後滿意看到燒加豎起黑色貓耳，張大著眼一臉渴望盯著他掌心的可愛模樣。

不是什麼奇怪的東西，只是幾顆寵物店裡常看到的逗貓食品，曬乾的木天蓼種子。

「吃吧，大哥。」

犬加看著燒加緊抓自己手拼命舔食種子的模樣，忍不住感慨自己現在做的事跟藥頭用毒品控制人行為沒兩樣，就算現在燒加內在是隻貓，但從外表來看人類的部分依舊佔大多數。

木天蓼種子再度讓燒加貓陷入迷醉的狀態，發出呼嚕嚕聲響，一臉陶醉用臉頰蹭著犬加手掌示好。犬加托起燒加的臉頰親吻，燒加沒有躲避跟拒絕，像是理解這是親密的示好表現一樣，軟綿綿的任由他動作，甚至將手搭在他肩上。

也因為上半身直立起來，犬加才發現剛才似乎不是自己單純在一頭熱，畢竟平時穿著的黑色長褲可無法完美遮掩腿間硬挺的部分。

燒加起反應了。

「如果你也想要的話，來做嗎？大哥現在貓化的模樣很適合項圈，所以我也替你買了一條，等一下戴著做好嗎？」

明知道不會有人回答，但犬加還是禮貌性詢問，然後很不禮貌開始卸除燒加身上的衣服。露出度很大的上衣很快就被脱下，而褲子為了不壓迫到尾巴而穿得特別低，更是隨便一扯就滑落在地，接著燒加就在被扒光但仍不知發生什麼事的情況下，被犬加繫上帶著鈴鐺的黑色項圈。

簡直像把人標記成自己所有物一般，難以言喻的滿足感讓犬加起了雞皮疙瘩，狠狠咬住搞不清楚狀況的燒加嘴唇，再度撫上尾巴根部，現在已不是剛才那般戲弄貓咪的拍打，而是帶著情色意味，拇指搓揉著敏感的根部外，還抓住兩片臀肉揉捏起來。

「嗚、喵嗚⋯⋯」  
「現在應該是要說交尾吧？雖然我沒有尾巴就是了。」

犬加曲起膝蓋磨蹭燒加腿間半勃的肉棒，毫不意外聽到帶點哭音的叫聲，與之前聽到的都不同，聲音變得比平時還高，甚至帶著些酥麻的抖音，不像貓發情時的類似嬰兒的哭啼聲，反而更貼近人類做愛時會發出的呻吟。

「喵啊——！？」

犬加微笑，將潤滑液淋在燒加屁股，突然的刺激讓燒加嚇到尾巴毛澎起，豎成一把黑色大毛刷，手指抓皺犬加的衣服。犬加吻著他臉頰輕拍背部安慰，但沒打算就此停手，任由潔白的司政官制服被弄得凌亂，食指在穴口打轉按壓，趁燒加放鬆時探入一個指節。

好些日子沒做了，那裡變得更加緊緻，但身體的記憶依舊殘存，燒加很快就從緊繃放鬆下來，甚至仰頭喘著氣，後穴配合手指開始一張一闔收縮，將手指吞嚥進體內更深處，光是想像自己插進去時會有多舒服，犬加才剛發洩完的下身又有重新抬頭的趨勢。

真讓人喜憂參半，他的大哥就算喪失記憶，也還是騷進骨子裡，想到他有可能溜出家門，就覺得該買個籠子在他出門時把貓關進去。

當然他不可能這麼做的，心底那層擔心哥哥又再度消失不見的恐懼只能在夜晚時一併化為激烈的肉體交纏，幾乎是想把人永遠綁住留在身邊的心思只有在那時才能窺探出冰山一角。

相較於犬加如此複雜的心理，貓化的燒加只單純覺得感覺很奇怪。交尾？眼前這個人到底想幹什麼？不懂，但他對這些行為卻有種熟悉感，而且他並不討厭這種奇異卻舒服的感覺。項圈弄得他很不自在，但如果眼前的人會開心，那他暫時忍耐一下也沒什麼不可以。

「唔、咪嗚！」

早已把燒加身上敏感點都摸遍的手指按壓柔嫩的腸壁，並沒有立刻就進攻最敏感的那點，而像是彈奏鋼琴一樣，輕柔又確實摳挖每一寸皺摺，燒加身體隨著緩慢的鯨吞蠶食顫抖著，偶爾被擦過某處而澎起尾巴，但大多數都是讓聲音在喉嚨打轉，不滿足扭動著腰逼迫那擴張速度快一點。

就算知道身上的貓在焦急，犬加依舊故我的慢慢來，發洩過一次讓他仍有餘裕保持冷靜。他不想傷到燒加，燒加貓化後多日來難得有的第一次性愛他想讓兩人都爽翻天，何況貓化的燒加還不會用火焰自我修復身體，當然要仔細對待。

這種體貼完全沒傳達到燒加心裡，過於緩慢的動作像是凌遲的刀一樣折磨人，逐漸擴大的空虛與搔癢讓燒加像是被螞蟻爬過全身一樣難以忍受。前方被人用膝蓋磨擦幾下就完全挺立，尖端小孔甚至開始泌出透明的前列腺液，跟沿著臀縫滑落沾濕床單的潤滑液在一起，下身早已泥濘不堪，在他忍受腿間液體滑落的不適外居然還刻意放慢動作將這磨人的時間拉長……

這個人，為什麼要讓他這麼難受？

「嗚嗚——！」  
「好痛！大哥你幹嘛！？」

燒加用力咬上犬加頸肩，毫不留情留下一圈牙印，吃痛的犬加大叫一聲，隨後反擊用力掐住燒加尾巴，被抓住敏感部位的貓發出不亞於犬加剛才的慘叫，雙腳癱軟到犬加身上，臉埋在犬加胸口，但因豎毛變得比平時大兩倍的尾巴足以顯示他有多驚慌。

犬加咬咬牙，帶著怒氣低頭啃咬起燒加向後壓的耳朵，燒加帶著啜泣音的喵喵叫也完全澆不息他的怒火，只是更憤怒想著這個人老是不讓自己有機會溫柔對他，然後又因為他不溫柔而自顧自與他保持距離。

到底要他怎樣？

「混蛋⋯⋯你知道你這人真的很可惡嗎？」

犬加揪住燒加的頭髮，像寵物做壞事時揪住他責罵的飼主，強迫燒加仰頭看自己，卻在看見欲求不滿而泛起水霧的雙眼時怒氣又消下去一大半。

貓就是貓，比起犬類總是以自我為優先，燒加雙腿間的硬物正好壓在犬加曲起的小腿上，沒被觸碰的前端摩擦到布料帶來如微弱電流竄過的感受，很舒服。燒加從不掩飾身體慾望，變成野獸後更是如此，完全不在乎人怎麼看，他維持靠在犬加身上的姿勢開始擺動腰，將弟弟的小腿當成協助自己自慰的器具。

「嘖⋯⋯大哥你也太我行我素了吧。」

那我也不管你了，事後酸痛不准抱怨。  
犬加這次不再小心翼翼擴張，而是直接兩指深入後穴翻攪，一個勁的往前列腺頂弄，被激到亂甩的貓尾巴也被犬加抓住，用不輕不重的力道咬在嘴裡，拇指逕往尾巴根部按壓，將人與貓的性感帶一同刺激。

下半身幾乎所有有感覺的地方都被人掌握在手裡，燒加被刺激到身體直打哆嗦，原本磨蹭小腿的動作也緩了下來，但當被發覺動作慢下來時，犬加就會狠狠捏他屁股，強迫他繼續扭動。

在被犬加插入第三指時，燒加就在前端沒被犬加觸碰的情況下射了，小腿處褲管沾染上精液的部分顏色變得比其他地方稍暗，成為燒加淫亂的證明。

犬加並沒有在燒加射精後就放緩手上的動作，反而更變本加厲轉動手指，加快抽插的頻率，燒加高潮時後穴緊的幾乎要把他手指繳斷，裡面的肉壁像想將人榨乾似的一波波壓上，光靠著手指就可以想像，當他真正插進去時會有多銷魂。

就連在高潮餘韻時也如活物般，在手指深入時會壓迫抗拒，但稍微退出時又緊縮著挽留，咕啾咕啾的淫靡水聲隨著抽插時帶出的些許媚肉一同響遍整個房間，成為燒加低啞喘息的最佳和音。

剛高潮的身體根本經不起這樣刺激，渾身顫抖想撐起身子，卻在犬加擦過那處時又重新癱軟回去。

犬加身上的貓抽搐著，過於刺激讓他承受不住，又是張口想像剛才一樣要人警告，卻忘記他的弟弟同樣的錯誤從來不會犯第二次。

「哈啊、嗚喵啊——！」

原本只是將尾巴輕咬在口中，瞬間在牙關上施力，同時曲起在體內的手指。燒加被激得跳起來，疼痛與快感都混在一起，燒加只覺得自己像被強制通過的電流竄過全身，頭頂到腳趾都發麻抽搐，他只能張大嘴承受，連呼吸都要喘不上來。

燒加這模樣帶給犬加一種報復成功的快感。現任司政官果真照著他立下的誓言，也許這種帶有些角力意味的性愛才是最適合他們的模式。

貓已經變得像灘爛泥倒在人身上，犬加終於鬆口，放過那求饒般尾端不斷晃動的尾巴，燒加被放到床上，上身趴伏在床上，但屁股卻被抬高，完全就是隻發情等待交尾的母貓。

「大哥，進去囉。」

犬加掐住燒加屁股，用前端在穴口磨蹭幾下，穴口彷彿終於進到期待已久的步驟那般吸吮著前端，犬加勾起嘴角，挺腰將自己送入燒加體內。

「嗚、哈啊——！」  
「唔！好緊，好舒服⋯⋯」

還沈浸在高潮餘韻中的身體變得極度敏感，彷彿內部的每一處皺摺都佈滿了神經，燒加清楚感覺到肉刃將自己劈開到什麼程度，進到哪裡，又或者頂開那一處的腸肉。犬加每一個行為都讓他爽到身體發疼，貓化後跟著一起變單純的腦袋迷迷糊糊在想自己會不會就死在這行為上，掙扎著想跑逃，可是身體卻又違背自己意願，動不了，甚至還配合犬加的進入搖擺著屁股與尾巴。

在穴口周圍的那圈肌肉被拉平，最粗的根部都進到後穴裡時，燒加手指抓皺底下床單，配上虛弱叫聲讓這總是不可一世的傢伙看起來相當可憐，足以勾起人同情心。

以及征服欲。

犬加也沒好到哪裡，不知道第幾次認為他的雙胞胎兄弟根本是生來專門來剋自己的，無論是因何事，他自豪的忍耐力遇上哥哥總是不夠用。

才剛進去就被層層炙肉擠壓，又濕又熱，像是活物一樣將自己帶往內部，媚肉像無數張小嘴般熱情親吻著肉棒，這具肉體彷彿跟犬加一樣想念許久不曾有的肌膚之親，不斷誘惑他大幹一場，讓犬加爽到快讓要發狂。

「別咬得這麼緊，我沒打算剛進去就結束，還是說大哥你是在催我？」

裡面抽搐的感覺與以往不一樣，犬加輕撫過燒加的尾巴，僅是稍微觸碰到內部就用力攪緊，犬加倒抽一口氣，扣住他的腰抽送，燒加身體隨著討饒聲小幅度跳動幾下，接著身體向上彎成弓形，聲音暗啞，整個人又像斷了線的木偶倒下去。

犬加很熟悉這種感覺，他知道燒加裡面瞬間像痙攣一樣收縮代表什麼意思。

但是太快了，他才剛進去而已。

「不是吧？連這點也變得跟貓一樣。」

燒加高潮了。

聽說貓幾秒內就會射精，但恢復速度快，可以連續做很多次⋯⋯這類因為燒加貓化後才去查資料知曉的小知識飛快在腦袋穿梭，最後在犬加臉上織成一張溫文儒雅的微笑。

微笑溫柔到如果是正常的燒加看見，肯定認為自己接下來會完蛋而立刻破窗逃跑的程度。

他俯下身咬住燒加後頸，白色基底的司政官制服將他化成隻白貓，現在他們的姿勢與在交尾的兩隻貓無異。

只可惜並非兩人生理機能都與貓同步。

對貓化的燒加來說，犬加每一下動作都讓他應該要想辦法冷靜的快感餘韻又攀上另一層高峰，形成永無止盡的小高潮，但對身後像打樁一樣在他體內肆意橫行的犬加來說，這幾下才剛開始要興奮起來，距離射精還有段很長的距離。

犬加舔著他留下的咬痕，手伸到前面揉捏愛撫胸前的突起，肉壁隨著身體被刺激分泌出更多潤滑用的腸液緊緊包覆肉刃。埋在體內的東西開始快速抽動，燒加瞪大雙眼看向前方，眼神卻跟意識一樣聚不了焦，一聲聲破碎的呻吟被撞出口，就算想阻止身上的人繼續對自己施加快感，被高潮沖刷到所剩無幾的力氣根本無法造成半點影響。

「好舒服，就算不動裡面也一直收縮。」

燒加現在根本隨便被碰一下就會有反應，依據體內熟悉的反應去判定，如果根據以往他們做一輪的時間去算，足以讓燒加後穴高潮個二三十次。

想到這裡，犬加眼中散發出算計的精光，他拉起燒加讓他坐到自己懷裡，裡面的肉刃隨著姿勢變得更深入，犬加無視自家大哥發出快承受不住的悲鳴，扣著腰繼續向上頂弄。

「大哥……加洛今天值班，機會難得，我們做整晚吧。」

耳邊的溫柔嗓音如同惡魔的呢喃，而事實上他這名總是穿著白衣的弟弟也像惡魔一樣遵守契約，整晚不間斷的把人幹昏又幹醒，當天空終於翻白肚時，燒加才終於從身體各種液體都被榨乾，幾乎到讓他快死掉的幾百次高潮中解放昏睡過去。

「所以說我到底該怎麼做才能復原啊喵？頂著這耳朵跟尾巴根本出不了門啊喵！」

被幹翻後又昏睡一整天燒加才醒過來，讓人欣慰的是他的狀態在瘋狂的一晚後有了突飛猛進的進展，儘管貓耳貓尾依舊在，但至少內在從貓變回了人類，不再只會喵喵叫，頂多只是在語尾會無法控制得多了個「喵」。

「嗯嗯，果然還是能講人話的大哥比較好，不過為什麼狀態會突然好轉？」

加洛手環在胸前點頭詢問，而從頭到尾都參與其中的犬加忍不住想起那句在某些族群中常用的梗——沒有來一發無法解決的問題，有的話就多來幾發！

「大哥，你還記得變成貓時期的事嗎？」  
「……完全沒印象喵。」  
「這樣啊。」

嗯，他記得很清楚。每次說謊時眼神都會往左上飄移的習慣到現在還是沒改變。  
犬加不直接點破，只是維持一貫的笑容。

「那今晚再來一次吧，說不定你的煩惱很快就解決了。」  
「——不要喵！」


End file.
